


Who is telling the lies？

by chicv



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicv/pseuds/chicv
Summary: 到底谁在说谎？是那个口是心非的大骗子，还是那个自欺欺人的小傻瓜？此刻，一切都不那么重要了。





	Who is telling the lies？

“怎么又是你？！”

当Chris驾驶 McLaren以均速低于40码的速度堵了近一个半小时来到Isak所在的学校的时候，刚踢完球的小混蛋正倚着栏杆，运动短裤下一双笔直细长的腿白得乍眼，金色的小卷发在夕阳下泛着焦糖般甜蜜的颜色，可是当他抬起头的时候，泛着晶晶亮神采是双眸瞬间暗了下去，连带着小脸都皱成一团，

“怎么又是你？William呢？” Isak看着周围同学们纷纷向Chris以及他的豪车投来好奇又八卦的“注目礼”，心情有些急躁地打开车门，把背包甩进去后立刻关上了门“不是说过不要你开这么嚣张的车来我学校么？”

“他在为我的一个新case加班做提案” Chris像是习惯了小混蛋突如其来的暴躁，关上车门后拿出一个包装精美的点心盒塞到Isak怀里，“还有，我并不觉得他那辆DB11比我的这部低调到哪里去”

“骗子” Isak看了看盒子里散发着浓郁乳香的千层酥，不自觉地舔了舔唇，却又关上盒子，“他根本没在加班”

“我说没说真话你也心知肚明，Isak” Chris凑近他，属于男性的气息瞬间将男孩的生涩包围起来，“还有，你应该叫他哥哥，而不是直呼其名” Chris不理会男孩反驳似的白眼，替他重新打开纸盒，把小叉子塞进手里，并替他拉过安全带扣紧，随着轰鸣的引擎声，在Isak同学们的围观下，黯蓝色的跑车缓缓滑动驶入车道。

一路上车子里安静地只剩下叉子刮过酥皮清脆的节奏和男孩小口小口吞咽食物的声音，安静得却一点也不显得尴尬。Chris的驾驶很平稳，路口停车或者转向都让人感觉舒适，这种舒适让Isak说不清是为什么。

直到一大半千层酥吞下肚子，Isak才扬起脑袋“我们要去哪里？”

“陪我去健身房” Chris趁红灯的时候转过头来，顺势伸出手指抹去了男孩薄唇上的奶油，因为离的太近，Isak可以清晰地观看Chris近在咫尺的五官：他的眼窝深邃、鼻梁挺拔，虽然没有William那么突兀的弧度，却刚好使得整个面部富有立体感。眉骨的弧线相当优雅，但是却并不阴柔，反而因为力度感而显出成熟男人的味道。此刻Chris专注看着自己的视线仿佛有一种穿透力，瞬间冲撞着进入Isak的脑海深处。

“FUCK IT” Isak用力甩甩头，想要挥去脸颊上迅速攀升的温度 “我刚踢完球，干嘛还去健身房？我要去找William，去你们公司”

Chris并不理会Isak，将视线转回正前方，“Isak， 你的恋兄情结该适可而止了吧？”他不知道自己怎么就脱口而出这句话，或许是不满小家伙明明在自己的势力范围内却还想着别的男人，尽管这个男人是自己最好的朋友兼最默契的工作拍档。

他和William在全球最著名的时尚男刊任职多年，一个是销售总监，另一个是广告创意总监，于公于私，他们都是无话不说的挚交。从认识William的第一天起，他就知道了这个被人人眼中“超级冰山”捧在手心里的小宝贝，一个集小邋遢，小傲娇，小天使，小恶魔，小混球，小甜心于一身的小男孩，一个自欺欺人的惹人怜爱的小混蛋。

Isak常常叫他“大骗子” 其实也没有什么不对，虽然他大部分情况下说的都是善意的谎言。

他知道Isak对William的感情，那种超出亲人间的情愫，随着男孩一天天地成长，却慢慢滋生扎根，愈发不可收拾。

他早就知道，却从来没有点破。他没有告诉Isak，他看着William的眼神有多么露骨，他没有告诉William，他的宝贝为什么从不喜欢叫他“哥哥”，他眼中的纯情小天使偷偷藏起他的私物做了些什么羞耻的事情。

他想或许William也知道，所以他什么也没有做。他只是在William有约会的时候，打着让对方欠自己一个人情的幌子，去替他接小家伙放学并安置一晚，并揽下对方“你又剥削我哥哥劳动力”的控诉。

看着Isak慢慢从萌萌的小男孩出落成清隽性感的小男人，他渐渐按耐不住藏在心里的话，他总是在想着，什么时候该点破这层窗户纸，虽然他并没有细究自己为何会产生这样心里变化的缘由，他开始不经意地抛出类似让对方不再恋兄的话题，无奈每次小家伙都像炸了毛一样，跳着叫着怼回来

“William他总有一天会明白的！”听听，多么幼稚的话，他却不忍用嘲笑来伤害他的自尊心“你怎么就那么确定William他是弯的？”

“在你们那个圈子里，怎么可能是直的？”看着小家伙理直气壮的样子，他差点将方向盘打滑，幸好目的地已到，他顺势把车倒入车位，熄了火解开安全带，试图和小家伙心平气和地讲讲道理：“Isak，谁告诉你说时尚圈里没有直男的？我承认，这个圈子里是有很大一部分的人，性取向有些不同，又或者有一部分人，会假装自己不是那么笔笔直的，但你不能一概而论，有些摄影师、发型师、创意人员，甚至是设计师和编辑，都是直男，而且他们一样做得非常出色……”

“那你呢？” Isak忽然对上他的双眼，密闭的车厢里，那双清澈碧绿的眼睛让Chris头一回觉得自己的心思无处隐藏。“你喜欢男人吗？”

“到了，下车吧” Chris看似淡定地替Isak解开安全带扣、起身拿起背包的动作一气呵成，只有他自己知道，背过身的时候他狠狠地吞了吞口水，却怎么也不能把那颗快要跳出喉咙口的心咽回胸腔里。

 

当Isak瘫倒在卧推架上的时候，他后悔地就差拿哑铃砸自己的脑袋了，他究竟是着了什么魔，要跟这个大骗子来健身房？又为了什么跟他赌气，随便答应了主动上前搭讪的私教，在这堆器械上整整消耗了近一个小时？他悄悄地打量着离自己不远处的Chris，他似乎也经历了一场高强度的锻炼，汗水已经将他深灰色的T恤染成了近乎墨黑的颜色，毫无保留地勾勒出他犹如雕塑般的躯体，泛着一层光亮的汗水不断从他有力的脖颈上滑落，隐入领口，袖口紧紧地勒住他结实的手臂，利落的腰线，精壮的胸肌，前胸微微凸起的两点无不引人遐想。就在他想要移开视线的时候，Chris的目光移向他的方向，视线穿过那短短几米的距离带着探究的意味，和一丝丝赤裸裸的诱惑，游弋在他的身上，Isak瞬间觉得自己喉咙一紧，耳根都开始发烫。他起身想要躲进休息室冲澡，却被Chris抓个正着

“要不要我教你做击掌俯卧撑？” Chris曲起的手臂刚刚好显露出那一块块隆起的肌肉，Isak觉得他喷洒在自己周围的呼吸都是滚烫的，这种狂烈的气息让Isak感觉到深深的恐惧，预感告诉他只要再待下去，所有一切的轨迹都会脱离原有的方向。

“才不要！”Isak “俯……俯卧撑有什么了不起？William单手就能做！” 看着这个连俯卧撑和击掌俯卧撑都分不清还敢和自己呛声的小家伙，Chris只想把他扛起来压到墙上，狠狠地“教训”他一番，告诉他，一只手能做的事儿还有很多。

而事实上，他也这么做了。Chris忽然半蹲下来，伸手一把揽过Isak的腰，猛地将他抱了起来扛上自己一侧的肩膀上，骤然腾空令Isak下意识抱住了Chris的脖子，他下意识地挣扎，却发现那只青筋暴起的手臂就像是钢铁铸就而成似地让他毫无招架之力。

“放……放开我，Christoffer！” 他急得喊出了对方的全名，Chris却侧过脸，单手向上一颠，根本没有放他下来的意思，他快步走向浴室里， Isak被Chris抵到墙壁上，对方的臂弯还托在自己的臀下，隔着裤子他都能清晰地感觉到Chris五指的长度与骨节处的力道，他羞得直冒热汗，

“Isak……你说，William……他会不会这样对你？”Chris的声音就像漂溢在夜风中的薄荷，他上扬的嘴角让Isak确信此刻这个大恶魔的心情很好，他暗自咬了咬牙，有些放弃似地又有些赌气和挑衅地说道“有本事你就一直这样抱着我啊！”小拳头一记又一记砸向Chris的胸口，力道却软绵绵地跟隔靴搔痒似的，撩得Chris欲火升腾。

就在Isak的双拳落在那结实的胸口上的时候，Chris突然吻上了他的双唇，Isak愣愣地看着面前的男人，仅仅是这一瞬间的失神，就让Chris完全掌握了主动权，舌头深深地进入Isak柔软的口腔，带着绝对不容拒绝的气势，席卷了Isak的所有心神，他只觉得自己腰间一软，失去了最后挣扎的力气。Chris趁机将他抱进干蒸房里，锁上了门。

坐在木质的长凳上，Chris的手臂还是紧紧地搂住Isak的后腰，他的臂弯力度太大，甚至可以用粗鲁来形容，但是亲吻的方式却可以温柔得让人不知如何拒绝。Chris缓慢而耐心地引导着Isak，挑开他薄薄的弧度可爱的唇瓣，掠过口腔里的每一寸甘甜的领地，Chris一遍一遍含吮着那总是对自己口出恶言的嘴唇，闭上眼睛享受着小骗子的温度与湿润。

“Isak，你喜欢我的吻吗？” 他哑着嗓音问道

“不！讨厌……讨厌死了” 看，这个口是心非的小骗子从来就知道气他。

Isak越是推拒，Chris的亲吻就越是用力。直到Isak一直抗拒着他的双手缓缓放下，Chris终于可以专心地捧住对方的脑袋，纵情地亲吻。舌尖侵入的尺度越来越大，占有的意味逐渐在这一吻中扩散开来。Chris顺势扒掉两人身上碍眼的衣衫，舌尖滑出对方的嘴角，沿着Isak天鹅般倾长的脖颈蜿蜒而下，在乳尖处恶作剧般地卷过，成功地引起身下人的颤栗，再画着圈圈往下描摹，来到可爱的肚脐上暧昧地游走，这个地方显然是Isak的敏感点，他全身上下瞬时软成一滩水，只能用最后的一点力气勾住了男人的脖子，粉嫩的欲望直挺挺地，顶端泛着可爱的湿润。

Chris将手臂从Isak的后腰那抽出来，却没有抚慰小家伙叫嚣的欲望，而是握过Isak白得乍眼又纤长的手附在了自己下身早就硬得不行的部位，声音里有着压抑不住的情欲，“Isak，来……帮我做，就像……你在自己房间里，偷偷拿着William的内衣自慰时那样……”

“住口！” 虽然这不是自己被Chris抓包后第一次往事重提，但此刻Isak却被这下流的话激得更加亢奋，他涨红了双眼，雾气在那对碧绿的眸子里跌宕波动，手却在男人的指引下鬼使神差地开始撸动起来。如果要说实话，Isak的技巧实在是差得可以，但是Chris只要一想到是这个自己心心念念的小骗子、小恶魔、小甜心、小傲娇在帮自己手淫，Chris就觉得快感层叠而至。Chris的欲望渐渐胀大到Isak一只手难以完全握住，听着男人在自己的耳边重重地喘着粗气，就像是一头发情的野兽，Isak不自觉地就红了脸，身后那个地方也开始不自觉地湿濡起来。

两人身体的情欲像是难以控制的气流在混乱地涌动，Chris在Isak身上来回爱抚的动作也变得狂躁起来，终于，在Isak终于受不了Chris的动作而呻吟出声的下一秒，Chris脑中的理智也瞬间崩盘，他一个用力就直接抓着Isak细白的大腿夹到自己腰腹的两侧，他托住了Isak的腰，粗糙手指飞快地在他下身的挺立上快速地撸动了起来。青涩的小东西显然受不住这么粗暴而强劲的动作，不一会儿顶端就又冒出了稀薄的液体。带着薄茧的指尖沾了透明的体液就直接往紧致的地方探去，也许从未经触碰的地方紧得厉害，但Chris来回搅弄了几下，Isak的那里就变得软得不像话了。还没等Isak反应过来，就立刻扶着自己下身的挺立对准了那个柔软的入口，然后用力地顶了进去。

如果说刚才还只是浅尝辄止的相互勾引，那么现在的感觉就真的才是灭顶的快感。

因为彻底的情动，Isak的幽穴里不断分泌着湿热的爱液，使得Chris进出的动作变得顺畅起来。但是Chris摆动的动作却没有减轻的意思，直到纤细的少年终于受不住滔天的快感，瞪大湿漉漉的双眼，双手发颤地握住了Chris的胳膊。

“求求你……不要，不要了……”

“小骗子，不要什么？嗯？”只听见男人在他的耳边问着，却丝毫没用停下来，然后用力地拔出来刚才深埋在自己身体里的硬挺，再次狠狠进入……

“不要了，疼……”Isak的淌下来的眼泪滴滴落到了Chris的手臂上，瞬间就灼伤了那一片肌肤，Chris不明白自己为什么会有这样的感受，但他已经不想再思索，只是凭着本能，放慢了动作，再次轻柔地给了Isak一个缠绵的吻……

 

当两人再次回到车上的时候，已是华灯初上的时分，或许是街边霓虹灯的映射，Isak觉得此刻Chris注视着自己的眼眸里，跃动着前所未有的缤纷色彩

“Christoffer，” 他有些煞风景地问道 “你还没回答我， 你到底是不是弯的？”

对方学着自己最爱的小动作——狠狠地翻了个白眼，然后那双温暖的双手就穿过他的后脑，轻轻附上他的耳廓，反反复复，慢慢地来回摩挲，

“那你呢，小骗子” Chris的额头贴过来，迷人的气息让Isak有种瞬间晕眩的感觉“你真的那么讨厌我吗？”

“不……” 小骗子终于不再说谎 “其实……我一点也不讨厌你，我……我喜……”

话没说完，Chris瞬间就将他抱了过来，强烈而毫无拒绝余地的亲吻，让Isak再一次被他带入了那个疯狂的漩涡之中……

 

到底谁在说谎？是那个口是心非的大骗子，还是那个自欺欺人的小傻瓜？

此刻，一切都不那么重要了。


End file.
